This invention relates to a graphical user interface for use inside of vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement of control switches for interfacing with a graphical user interface that provides a user visual access to a variety of features associated with a subsystem of a vehicle without requiring the user to page through a series of menus to access those functions.
A variety of graphical user interfaces have been developed for facilitating a user's access and control of electronic products and systems. More recently, attempts have been made to integrate graphical user interfaces into vehicles. Incorporating a graphical user interface into a vehicle presents special problems. One problem is provided an efficient number and arrangement of control switches.
Another difficulty in vehicles is the limitation on available space to place control switches. Therefore, there is a need for a multipurpose arrangement of a relatively low number of control switches for interfacing with the electronic systems.
This invention addresses the need for a graphical user interface that is readily and easily used by a driver of a vehicle. The arrangement of controls and screen displays associated with this invention provide a driver or user of the system with convenient, accurate and simple access to a variety of adjustable functions associated with various subsystems on the vehicle.